Celebrations
by FairyTailFreak
Summary: You should celebrate things with the ones you hold dearest, right? A bundle of celebrations with Gray and Lucy. These ain't one-shoots, they all stick together. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Let's spread the Graylu Love Rated T for safety reasons, might appear minor cursing and stuff.


**Hello there! Actually, I plan to make this a bundle of celebrations that Gray and Lucy spend together, like Christmas or a Birthday. I don't know if the holidays will appear in the right order, or if they will appear on the right day (Something I failed with updating this a day late), but just wait and see what happens okay? One thing though, they will all stick together, they will not be random one-shoots.**

**Summary: **Lucy is anxious about how her day tomorrow will be spent with the one she truly loves. What does our ice make Mage have for surprise up his sleeve?

**Pairing: **Graylu! Gray x Lucy, hinted Jellal x Erza

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama! I just ship the pairings and do the plot.

* * *

Ah! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, the day you spend together with the ones you love. A day dedicated to Love. This day means a lot more to me than just spend it with the one I love. It is me and-

"Are you all right, Lucy?" came a voice outside of the bathroom. I jumped as the voice had woken me up from my thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'll be out in a second, 'kay?" I said as I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, taking a soft pink towel and wrapping it around my body, I then locked the door open and was about to walk out, my way being blocked by a familiar body. I looked up into worry filled dark blue eyes.

"Geez Luce, I thought something had happened to you!" my boyfriend for 364 days hugged me tight into his embrace, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry, Babe." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck as I snuggled into his firm chest, "But I was just taking a shower!"

"You where in the shower for half an hour!" He held his right hand on the back of my head and his left arm was wrapped around my waist, "I know girls can be slow in the shower, but you said that it would be quick!"

"I'm sorry, but please you are overreacting."

"I just care a lot about you, Luce!" he spoke with deep emotion, "I was just so worried that something could've happened to you." he nearly whispered out.

"Gray, I was taking a shower!" I stated and another giggle escaped my lips, "But I don't mind that you care about me! You are so cute, and it makes me feel special."

"You are special, Luce." my ice make boyfriend said soothingly into my ears, "You deserve to be treated like the princess you are."

"Since when am I a princess?" I frowned and he pulled me away a bit.

"Ever since you first came into my life have you been the princess of my heart." he smiled warmly towards me, and I melted right on the spot.

"Aw, Gray~" I hugged him close to me again, this time placing my head in the empty space between his shoulder and neck, "I love you, stupid ice prince of mine." He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I love you too, Lucy." he said softly into my ears and I felt my heart make a skip, "So what was it that took you so long in the bathroom?" he had to ask.

"I was just in deep thought, babe." I answered truthfully, he released me from his embrace and looked down into my eyes with new worry.

"What was on your mind then?" he asked with both worry and curiosity.

"Actually," I started and folded my hands at my back and put on a cute expression, causing the raven to smile as he melted to the cuteness. I know him too well, my cute caring boyfriend, "I was thinking about tomorrows events."

"Oh," a smirk grew attached to his lips as he understood my point, "Don't you worry Luce, I will make it a day to remember, it's our Anniversary after all."

"Aw you are so cute." I tip toed and gave him a peck on the lips, "But don't give it too much thought, just anything will be special for me, as long as it is the two of us alone."

"I know, it's the same for me." He smiled and then stepped to the side so that I could get out of the bathroom, "You need to get changed, we have to head for the Guild, you know."

"Says the male who's only in his underwear." I stated plainly as I walked past and into the my his bedroom. I have slept over at his apartment last night, something we both do rather often in each others places, it just randomly happens, but we don't have to have sex just to sleep over. Sometimes I just end up staying a week or more at his house, or just some random days back and forth, the same goes for him. It is very rare for the two of us to sleep alone at night. Because of this, I have plenty of my stuff at his place, while he have some of his at my home. We both have thought about moving in together soon.

"Dammit!" he cursed, "I was wearing some just recently!"

I just laughed at him as he began to search every room for his lost clothes, while I was putting on some purple laced underwear, and I am right now standing in front of the wardrobe to find an outfit to wear.

"Gray?" I called for him and he directly started to walk into the bedroom while putting on a pair of black pants that he must've found.

"What is it?" he asked but then sighed as he saw where I was standing and was wearing, "Having problem with picking clothes again?"

"Yes, I actually have!" I stated with a pout as I crossed my arms over my big chest, "Mind helping me?"

He chuckled and finished his pants before walked over to me and wrapped one arm around my waist while facing the closet, "Of course not, Cutie." He eyed the clothes for some time before picking out an outfit and handing it over to me.

"Thank you!" I said and pecked his cheek before proceeding to put on a pair of blue jeans along with a white T-shirt that had three small pink hearts printed on lower left part and with an opening at the whole right side, followed by white strings that was closing it.

Gray responded with a 'Your welcome' and walked over to grab a new shirt since he was too lacy to find his other, and took out a slim fit dark blue t-shirt. When he was done he brushed his hand through his messy black hair and headed out of the bedroom. I took one last glance in at my mirror reflection, yes, I had brought a mirror to his place as well. I was proud of him choosing clothes that worked together, Gray has surprisingly good taste. I giggled for myself and proceeded to do my hair, I took an amount of hair and gathered it up in my usual ponytail with a blue cloth before I then walked out as well.

My raven haired boyfriend where standing in the doorway, holding his white trench coat in his left hand and the door keys in the right.

"I'm trying to hurry up the best I can!" I sped up my pace and quickly put on my light brown boots while earning a confused glance form Gray.

"I didn't say anything." he stated back at me as I walked up to him.

"I know, but I knew you where waiting for me to get done." I grabbed my black jacket and put it on.

"I where waiting, that's true." he walked out and held the door as I walked out after him, "But I didn't mind, I wanted you to take the time you needed."

"You really can read a girl's mind can't you?" I giggled and he shrugged, he locked the door and put his coat on and then took my hand and we walked together to the Guild.

To say that we get along is an understatement, we work perfectly together! People in the Guild have even said that we look like we are meant for each other, and I can agree with them. But to say that we never argue over something is a lie, though it is very rare, and we can never be angry at each other for long since we love each other too much to actually be able to have a real fight, and we start to apology the moment we realise that we have started an argument.

The Guild was rather boring today, maybe boring ain't the right word, but how about not entertaining enough or just too calm.

We sat alone in a booth. Gray was eating some shaved ice while I drank a glass filled with orange juice, and I could tell that my boyfriend where equally bored as I where. He played around with the spoon in his hand while resting his head in his free palm and I where shoving my glass from my right hand to my left, careful enough to not spill any of it's content. I took a sip from it and sighed, when I putted down the glass onto the table the ice make Mage beside me let out a sigh as well and looked over at me, I looked back into his dark blue eyes and saw something in them spark up as if he got something to say.

"Having an idea as to what we can do?" I asked hopefully, and he sat up fully in his seat beside me before he responded.

"We can either have fun here, at your or my place," he lifted up his finger to stop me from calling him pervert, "Or, go on a date."

"By fun, I hope you not only meant having-"

"No I didn't, Luce you know we can have fun by just being together." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer, "We can think of something."

"You are right, and I'll chose the fun thing," I said with a small smile, "Since I want to save the dating for tomorrow."

"Good choice." he said and smiled back and we stood up from our seat and headed out of the Guild.

We ended up staying at my place. First we headed for the grocery store and then baked cupcakes, Gray was playing some tricks on me and we ended up in a make out session while making the icing. When we where done we ate one each and put the rest in the fridge. I then sat down on my bed and he laid down with his head resting in my lap, he took my hand in his and gently stroke my fingers as we talked about just anything. He would make jokes and we both would laugh, I would tell something funny and we would laugh more, or we would just talk about nothing in particular.

I played with his hair with my free hand and he then after some time got the idea of watching a movie. I agreed and the two of us got out to hire something, and we ended up with a romantic comedy. Gray had wanted to watch a horror or an action film, but I had voted down both and he had agreed with my choice only if it involved comedy.

The film was okay at least, we laughed some at it's jokes, but at the end of the movie Gray started to get bored and kissed me on different places, my hand, my arm, my collarbone, my cheek, my chin, and finally my neck, right on my sensitive spot! It was then that I couldn't just giggle at his cuteness but let out a moan as well, music in his ears. He lifted me up and laid my down on the couch and then hovered over me on all four. He captured my lips with his own in a passionate kiss, and I kissed him back with equally passion. Somewhere in our making out, he lifted me up bridal style and shut off the TV with his foot, walked over to my bed and gently placed me down on the soft sheets.

I don't want to go into more detail there. Please let's just skip to the next morning, okay?

The small rays of sunlight that managed to travel inside of the curtains slowly lit up the room I was in, waking me up in the progress. I sat up in my bed and stretched out my arms followed by a cute yawn. I opened up the curtains and looked outside, the sun was shining down on the white ground, making the frozen crystals sparkle.

Frozen crystals?

That's right! I looked down on the bed I previously had slept in and found it to be empty, where is my ice make boyfriend?

"Gray?" I asked out through the room, without any response. I frowned slightly and decided to get out of bed to look around myself. I stood up and grabbed the blanket off of my bed and wrapped it around my naked body, I started to look in the bathroom first: no one. The living room: not a soul. I then checked the kitchen: nothing, wait!

I looked at the table and found breakfast made for one, I examined the food with a confused glance, and found a note on the table next to a plate.

_I made breakfast for you, sorry that I can't eat it with you though. But don't worry about me, meet me at the park around 12 o'clock, 'kay?_

_Love you babe,_

_Gray -Heart-_

"That is so typical him." I said with a smile on my lips, "So, he will pick me up at twelve?" I sat down in front of the feast and glanced over the wall and stopped at the watch, "I only have two hours!" I gasped out and started to eat the food, then I spotted a small arrow written on the note he had left, indicating me to turn it around. I checked the backside and my eyes widened a bit.

"_P.S. Just don't eat to fast, you have enough time ;) D.S."_

"How did he know?" I kept on staring at the note with the fork halfway to my mouth, I then shrugged my shoulders and continued my breakfast in a much slower pace, "Guess he just know me that much."

After I had ate up and fixed the dishes I walked out of the kitchen and proceeded to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I walked out with a pink towel around my body and decided to pick the clothes.

"Hmm." I frowned at my closet, how hard can it be to chose the right clothes!? I then let out a deep sigh as I remembered my own words, _"Don't give it too much thought" _

"That goes for me too." I said for myself and took out an outfit that I thought worked. I put on my dark blue laced underwear before putting on a blue jeans skirt and holding it up with a white belt, a white long sleeved low-necked top, a pair of dark pink tights under the skirt, my usual heart-shaped earrings and two gold rings around my wrist. I double checked myself in the mirror before starting brushing my hair and put it all into two low pigtails, I finished it all with some pink lip-gloss and a dark chocolate brown short sleeved jacket that ended in the middle of my back.

"I hope this ain't too much." I said with a twirl in the mirror and then shook my head, "No it's not, it works perfectly." I kept on looking at my reflection and decided to head out, I walked to the hall and but on my dark chocolate brown ankle high heel boots and locked the door after me. Even though there is some snow left on the ground, it's not too cold. The grass even shows it's green glow from beneath the pure snow that's only left on some spots by now, and the flowers have even started to bloom. Tulips in many different colours stood proud in the gardens and told everybody that spring was here, in Magnolia at least. I walked down the streets filled with hearts, roses, chocolate and other gifts, love is in the air. It's Valentine's Day. The park is rather close to my house, only about five minutes of walk, and when I got close I could spot my knight in shining armour, clad in a pair of dark green cargo pants, a dark blue polo-shirt, a black trench coat over it and a pair of black boots. He was resting his back on a lamppost near the entrance of the park.

"Gray!" I shouted and waved for his attention as I started run towards him. He looked up from the ground and his face lit up when he saw me, he stood up fully from his spot and I could see that he held onto something. When I came up to him he greeted me with a hug.

"There you are." he said and chuckled as he pulled me away so that we could look at each other, still arms wrapped around and bodies close, "Damn Luce you look as beautiful as always."

"Aww, thank you." I hugged him closer to me again, "You look very good yourself."

"Why thank you." he said with a grin and then let go of me, he then showed me a red rose and a heart shaped box with chocolate, "Gifts for the angel."

"Aww, you are so cute." I took the gifts and gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks. He then took my free hand and we started to walk down the road.

First Gray led me to a stand where they made caramelized frank, I have tried to tell him to stop eating them so often because they are unhealthy and he'll get fat, but he always tells me off and says that he doesn't get fat, which actually is quite true... Anyway, they are actually very good and one every once in a while doesn't hurt. Once we had gotten our food we once again started to walk down the streets.

"I had forgotten how good this actually tastes." I said surprised and took another bite of mine.

"Told you they are worth it!" he said with a grin and took a bite of his as well.

"But you don't have to eat them so often," I said lecturing after I had swallowed, "It is better to savour the taste or you'll get tired of them."

"I don't eat them _that_ often." he pouted and I giggled, he took another bite and we continued on.

After we had eaten up he led me to our next stop.

"Ice skating?" I said with excitement and he grinned at my expression, but I then folded my hands behind my body and bit my underlip in embarrassment, "But, I can't skate."

"No problem, I'll teach you the basics." Gray kept his grin and grabbed my hand and we went off to hire some skates.

~On the ice~

"And then, take another stride." my ice make boyfriend said and I did as he told. He where sliding on his skates backwards while holding my hands as I slowly made it forward with his support.

"Great!" he smiled at me and I blushed slightly, "You are getting a hang on it!"

"Thanks to you," I said and giggled, "I actually had no idea that you where this good at skating."

"Ice is like a second part of my body, it's natural for me." he stated and winked.

"That doesn't mean that you are born with the ability to skate on it." I stated with a frown

"Nope, but I learned really fast, plus I came here to skate whenever I got the time when I was younger." he smiled at the memory before going back to my lesson, "Okay Luce, try on your own now!"

"What!? Wait I-" my eyes widened in panic as he let go of my hands and I tripped as I tried to keep my balance. Gray quickly got behind me and placed his arms under mine to catch me.

"Take it easy Babe." he said and chuckled softly as he helped me to stand up straight again, "I told you, no haste moves." he then got back to his position in front of me and held onto my hands, "Okay, I take the blame of not preparing you."

"That's right." I said with a pout and he chuckled.

"Ready now?" he asked and I hesitated before I took a deep breath and made a small nod, he smiled and increased our speed by striding backwards and then slowly let go of my hands. I exhaled and smiled for myself as I then proceeded to take a stride alone, and was successful. Gray smiled brightly at my fast learning and I took some other strides.

"Wow!" I said and laughed happily, "Gray, you are a great teacher!"

"You are the prodigy." he said and kept his warm smile at me, "I only showed you the basics."

"But still, you-" I tried to keep on praising him but I stopped in my sentence as he made his way to my side and wrapped one strong arm around my waist while with his other hand held mine. I smiled at him and we began to skate together, he even dared to throw my in the air and catch me! It was at first really scary but at the same time a real thrill. It was exciting to learn something new that day, and I never thought ice skating could be so fun when you have an ice maker as a boyfriend.

After our fun on the outside ice skating rink we walked down the streets again and saw that they had set up some gaming stands for fun. Gray won me a Teddy Bear, it was light brown and held onto a heart that said 'I Love You', and I held onto it along with the chocolate and flower he gave me earlier. We walked around and played some more, and we then met a man that gave out free heart-shaped balloons with the label 'Happy Valentine's Day'. The man gave one to me and I smiled towards him and said thanks, but when we had walked past him I gave it to Gray. He looked surprised at me but then smiled and took it.

Gray then led me to a restaurant where they as well as at the whole town today had the romantic theme. We sat down on a table for two next to a window and I placed my gifts next to the flowers on the windowsill.

A waitress came up to us and we both where surprised at the sight, "Welcome to Fairy Resau-" the female with long scarlet hair in a ponytail clad in a maid's outfit stared down at us before she cracked up in a bright smile, "Gray! Lucy! I didn't think I would see the two of you here!"

"We are equally surprised to see you here as well, Erza." Gray said, still shock written on his features, "But what are you doing here?"

"I am working here on my free time to gain some extra money and to help them out, they are short on waiters." she said with a smile.

We both smile at her kindness, but something bothered me and I frowned, "But, on Valentine's Day? Aren't you going out with someone special?"

"Of course I am." a proud smile came on the ex-quip Mage's features, "My date are going to pick me up in about half an hour."

"That's great." I smiled at her, but I had to ask, "So, who is your date?"

Erza started to blush at my question, and was about to stutter an answer when Gray interrupted.

"Jellal, obviously." he said, and the waitress' cheeks turned as red as her hair and she gave off a small nod.

"But k-keep it a secret, okay?" she said in a low voice, "He is still not really friends with the Council, remember?"

"Of course," I said and gave her a trustworthy smile, "We won't even say a word to the Guild! Right Gray?" both of us looked over at him and he nodded with a smile. Erza smiled as well at us.

"Thanks guys, I know I can trust you." she then coughed softly and gave us two menus, "Please let me know when you have decided on what to eat and I will come right away." she then turned on her heel to leave the two of us to choose our food.

"Wow," I said and looked over at Gray, "That was a surprise."

"Indeed." he said and then proceeded to look over the menu, "So much to choose from." he mumbled.

"Yeah." I eyed the menu as well, "I think I will take the seafood salad." I said after a brief moment.

"That sounds good." he looked over at me and then back at the menu again, "I'll take the same I think."

"Great." I said with a smile and we both placed the menus on the table and I waved for Erza.

While eating the delicious food we chatted about all sorts of things and had fun, and when we where done Gray paid for it and we left.

"Oh God, that was so good." Gray said and took a deep refreshing inhale for outside-air, I giggled and nodded.

"It was amazing how that chef can make so delicious food." I complimented and Gray agreed.

"Ready for our last stop?" he said with a faint smirk and I got curious.

"Sure, but it ain't too lively I hope, I'm stuffed and I don't think I can move that fast."

"Don't worry, it ain't much moving at all." he said with a reassuring smile and grabbed my hand as we walked.

While he led me through the park it was getting dark outside, the sun was about to set and it gave off a calm light. He led me to a big fountain in the park and past it to a grass clad hillside, and down the hillside was the rest of the park. The sight was very beautiful, and behind us you could hear the still sound of the water pouring out of the stone monument. What I didn't spot until Gray showed me to sit down was that we stood on a blanket, and on the blanket was two tall champagne glasses and a bowl of fruit.

"Have you fixed this?" I asked him in curiosity, earning a nod in response.

"I felt like celebrating, this is our Anniversary, after all." Gray said with a soft chuckle to answer my puzzled look. I looked over to him with a soft smile.

"Aww, you're so cute you know." I sat down next to him and he started to fill our glasses.

"I know, you have said that very much today." he laughed and I just smiled.

"That's the truth, so I have to say it." I said with a giggle and then took a grape from the dark blue glass bowl and ate it, Gray picked up one as well and held it in front of me with a smirk, I looked over at him at first before I answered his gesture and took it inside my mouth.

After some time of sitting together on the grass while watching the sun set down and the moon come out I let out a soft sigh, "It's so," I started and tried to find the right words, I leaned my head onto Gray's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned his head on mine, "Peaceful here, I have never really thought that the park had a sight like this."

"No, it is sort of easy to miss." he said and chuckled as he looked over the landscape, I picked up my glass and felt Gray eyeing me which I ignored but when I put the glass to my mouth something caught my sight. I held the glass further away and looked at the bottom of it, I saw something shining in the drink and I frowned as I felt my curiosity well over, the darkness outside made it hard to make out what it was. I sat up straight and drank up the content slowly, careful not to swallow the mysterious object, and when I was done I tilted the glass and held out my hand to let the thing fall into my palm. When I saw what it was I let out a gasp of surprise, I put down the glass in my hand and picked up the little object, it shined bright in the moonlight. I was so confused and shocked and I needed an answer to this and looked over to my side to see that Gray was standing on one knee facing me, and that answered my question far enough. I let another shocked gasp out of my lips and Gray took my free hand hand held it softly in his strong one.

"Lucy," he started, dark blue orbs met chocolate ones with so much emotion and spark. I was out of it and couldn't manage to utter a word, "You are gorgeous, cute and fun to be with. From the first time I laid my eyes upon you, I knew that there was something special between us. I could feel that we where meant to be beside one another, not to part ways, but to stay by each others side through everything. I love you and everything about you, and I can't even imagine a world with out you. That is why I ask you, Lucy Heartfilia," I had tears in my eyes as he confessed and he gave me a warm heart-melting smile that reached his eyes with pure emotion, "If you would like to marry me."

The tears now streamed down my soft cheeks as I heard the words I had waited for, and I held onto the diamond ring in my hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world. I looked down at it before I looked back into those dark blue orbs waiting for an answer, I smiled with all of my heart as I answered him, "Yes, I would love to marry you Gray."

His face lit up tenfold at this and I jumped into his arms, we sat there together for a moment before he pulled me away to look into my eyes, I handed him the ring as if on command and he took it and slowly placed it on my finger. When I looked up from the ring he crashed down on my lips with his own in a passionate kiss, I was shocked at first but soon melted into it and kissed him back.

(-X-x-X-)

* * *

**And that is one of many ways Valentine's Day can be spent ^^**

**Please drop a review and tell me what you thought about it!**

**Until next time!**

**FairyTaileFreak**


End file.
